Neon Nyūuta
Neon Nyūuta'' ''is one of the major supporting characters of the manga series, Shoroyokūken! ''He is the gifted genius of the Nyūuta Clan and was born into royalty bt denied the bloodline heritage to success because of a seal placed on him by his father. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Appearance Personality Background Information Neon is the first son of the lord of the Nyūuta Clan and is the prodigal son of the Nyūuta Clan itself. He is considered a genius at birth and by mnay, and the pinnacle of the strength of the Nyūuta Clan, and all of its hidden sources of strength. Abilities Peripheral Vision Golden Vision Directional Attack Techniques 'Rank:' 'Abilities/Attacks:' *(昇級審査Palmシール) '''Trigram Palm Seal: '''Neon opens a pathway of chakra through the pores of his hand and slams his palm into his opponent, causing their chakra system to abruptly stop for a moment's time, and causing them to go flying backward. '''Relative chakra depletion: 15%' *(スプリング:4方向攻撃) Spring: Four Directional Attack: Neon attacks his opponent normally with his hands, if blocked, Neon then uses his hand to prepel himself forward, rushing at the enemy. If dodged, Neon then recovers and launches his dominant hand at his enemy. If evaded, Neon finally finishes his enemy by stomping on them (with his hands) with unimaginable force. Relative chakra depletion: 5% *(逆回転) Reverse Rotation: '''Neon forces his chakra out from all pores of his body, causing the chakra to take a "semi-solid" form. Afterwards, he rotates, causing the chakra to disperse on his foe, repelling them, and forcing them back, with their chakra being reversed on them as well, as the name of the move suggests. '''Relative chakra depletion: 40% *(十五方向攻撃) Fifteen Directional Attack: A more powerful and faster version of four directional attack, Neon attacks the enemy precisely in fifteen distinct directions. After each attack, Neon springs for another attack by manipulating chakra into his feet. Relative chakra depletion: 30% *(ろくじゅうろく昇級審査Palm方向攻撃) Sixty Six Trigram Palm Directional Attack: '''Neon focuses a massive amount of his chakra into his palms and takes a stance. Afterwards, he strikes his opponent sixty six times in all directions. Each blow disables chakra use as well as depletes chakra from the target. This is Neon's strongest technique, arguably. '''Relative chakra depletion: 75% *(四魔女技術) Four Witches Technique: '''Neon rapidly moves his hands so fast that it appears to everyone that he has four arms. He then attacks head on with four arms in parallel and in motion. '''Relative chakra depletion: 50% *(穏やかなステップ技術) Gentle Step Technique: '''Neon releases an enormous amount of chakra from all parts of his body, causing his chakra to match the wavelength of his blood. This high-concentration of chakra is then used to accurately strike and obliterate the opponent's chakra point in the chakra pathway system. '''Relative chakra depletion: 20% *(血統遺産) Bloodline Heritage: '''By mustering a lot of his chakra together, Neon draws in chakra and is able to regain some lost chakra as well. '''Relative chakra increase: 65% *(神秘的なツインライオン拳) Mystic Twin-Lion Fists: '''Neon channels a huge portion of chakra into his arms and creates two chakra beasts with them. He then overwhelms his foe with two all-out strikes of chakra-induced heavy blow palms. '''Relative chakra depletion: 40% *(七百人ビジョンスプリット) 720 Degrees Split Vision: In this form, Neon can see 720 degrees and can literally see the outskirts and inside of the foe's body, chakra and mind. This also doubles attacks of any of Neon's attacks. Relative chakra depletion: 60%; 10% every 10 minutes *(精神モメント) Spirit Momento: '''Neon summons all the raw and spiritual chakra that he possibly has and unleash it into a rythmic final all-out attack. '''Relative chakra depletion: Any chakra left *(周辺視野) Peripheral Vision: '''By channeling his chakra into his eyes, Neon's insight increases tenfold. Along with this, in his eyes, he sees things in slow motion, allowing him to accurately see the chakra pathway system as well as the vital points within them. '''Relative chakra depletion: 10%; 5% every 10 minutes Part I National Exams Arc Invasion of Harakayai Arc Land of Clay Arc Part II Part III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists